The good 'ol days
by funky-beats astronaut
Summary: What was partnership between Graves and Fate like before the latter betrayed the former? A very short one shot I wrote while bored at work.


Their partnership had all started not long ago after an extremely high stakes poker game, where on the final hand each man had flipped four aces on the final hand. While every other patron in the building was furious at the two men, the two cheats had the same frame of mind. The doors that would open and the opportunities that would present themselves if they worked together were endless, and it'd take a fool to walk away from something this good. Not long after they began working together they found themselves enjoying quite the successful ride as they made their way around Valoran from city to city until they had to skip town. Needless to say the quality of life for both men had improved amply since they had teamed up, as did their reputation and rap sheets. It was just how the life of a scoundrel and con artist went, but they always had each other's backs when shit hit the fan.

"It didn't work last time, what makes ya' think this town'll be any dumber than the last?" Graves grumbled.

"Malcolm my dear friend, I have been blessed with the gift of language and a keen sense for the best places - that I know Lady Luck's smilin' on us today. Mark my words, the 'Elixer of Fate' is gonna sell big this time, just you watch!" Fate procalimed extravagantly from the driver seat of their stolen carriage, performing for a crowd that wasn't actually there.

"You're as full of wind as a horse with colic, you n' I both know that 'elixir aint nothin' special. If it don't work we're try one of MY ideas next, ya' hear? N' stop it with that 'Lady Luck' shit, you know I don't believe in any o' that stuff" he replied to his partner, grunting in annoyance. Most times the two would stack decks and chips swindling people of their money in card games However, lately the pair had been trying other types of schemes, most of which Fate came up with, to change things up a bit. So far it had been hit or miss, but the profit when it worked was undeniable, especially for how little work they had to do to run the con in the first place.

"Well don't blow it just 'cause you want us to try one of your unimaginative ideas n' if you even think about tryin'a talk me into another one o' them bank heists you got another think comin' Malcolm. I don't take risks that I don't need to...you should try it sometime, maybe you'd actually beat me at poker one of these days then." the gypsy joked with a laugh to which Graves merely scoffed.

"You ain't never beat me fair n' square n' you know it you snake. In fact if I ever see you play a fair game I'll eat my boots"

"Hate to point this out Malcolm, but you cheat just as much as I do. I'm just better with sleight of hand is all so I don't get caught as easily as you." Fate chided. "That said, I think it's safe to say that you n' me, we ain't never lost a fair game in our lives - never played one neither" he finished with a laugh that he shared with his partner as the rest of the ride to the nearest civilization went by in quaint silence before they made an abrupt stop at the outskirts of the city where Graves hopped out from the carriage.

"Just remember this whole scam hinges on your God-given talents as much as it does my showmanship n' ballyhoo. I'll drop you off at the outskirts of town. I reckon' you know the rest." Fate said with a tip of his hat and a wave before taking off towards the town.

"Next time you should leave me with a horse instead of makin' me walk dammit!" Graves barked out in his gruff voice watching the carriage shrink as it drove away before he made his way to saunter into town.

After going to the local bar for a quick drink it didn't take long for him to pick up on the sound of Fate's voice advertising his 'amazing elixir' touting all the false benefits one would gain after drinking it. When he felt a good enough crowd had gathered Graves too went over as part of the crowd and played his part wowing the crowd with his gun-slinging abilities supposedly granted to him from the 'magic elixir'. Surprisingly it went well, just as Fate said it would and they had made a huge profit for selling what was basically warm beer. Afterwards they went to celebrate their successful con with some girls and plenty of booze enjoying life with the money they had just swindled from the fools who had bought into their ploy.

"Haha I love it when a plan comes together partner! I tell you what, you and I could trick the Devil himself, Fate!" Malcolm smiled and clinked his bottle against Fate's own. It was rare to see Graves happy and enjoying himself. Fate merely smirked at Graves' jovial mood also enjoying the fruits of their labor, if one could truly call it that.

"Course Malcolm, aint no doubtin' that..." Fate replied darkly, his tone and mischievous grin going unnoticed by Graves as the other man enjoyed himself.


End file.
